Starting over
by Andrea MacLeod
Summary: Richie walks back into Megs life after taking off to find some answers. Can he fit into her new life or will he have to move on. Please read and review
1. Default Chapter

Meghan wasn't having a good week and as far as she was concerned nothing would make it better. She had files and clients lined up with no end. Everything that she'd been trying to do all week had been pushed around so much she had no idea when she had to be somewhere. All she wanted was to go home and take a nice long bath and forget that this day had ever happened. The only problem was she had five more appointments lined up in the next seven hours. As her mind wondered a picture of Richie flashed in her mind. Lately it seemed she'd been doing a lot of thinking about Richie. Even though it had been about nine months since they'd seen each other Meg hated not knowing where he was or even if he was still alive.

Megan grew up with Richie as her best friend and she couldn't have asked for anyone better. He'd never let her down and when he did he more then made up for it. Richie treated Meg like a princess and had promised Mac that if anything ever happened to him he'd be there to take care of Meg. Every one of her friends told her that Richie was her prince. She knew that they'd never have more then a platonic relationship which is all she'd ever wanted. As long as Richie was there she knew that everything would work out. She had never been more scared then when she'd walked away from his at the airport knowing that it might be the last time they ever saw each other. The longer he was away the more she feared that something had gone wrong.

"Who ever you are you're fired," said Meghan sitting with her head down at her desk feeling someone standing in the doorway.

"I'll remember to tell the person who pissed you off," said a warm and familiar voice. When she looked up she saw Richie Ryan standing in front of her dressed in the familiar outfit of blue jeans and tee-shirt with the leather jacket to match. He didn't look clean just casual exactly the way she'd remembered him. Her heart melted and she wanted to cry, but all she could do was sit there with a look of shock on her face.

"Richie?" she said out loud. She knew it was him, but for some reason saying his name seemed to make it real to her.

"So you haven't completely forgotten about me

"I'm so sorry I'll call security right away. I don't know how he got in here," said the assistant a young women in her mid twenties. She eyed Richie trying not to be obvious, but acted like it did surprise her he was standing there. Meg had everything looks and money which to Kate also entitled her to men with looks.

"That won't be necessary Kate. Could you close the door please on your way out?"

Meg just stood there with tears in her eyes. She wanted so much to just run to him and hold him, but there was so much that needed to be said. The last time they stood in front of each other was at the airport when Richie took off. She'd been so worried about him that it didn't really make her hurt so much until this very moment.

"You look beautiful" said Richie smiling at her with his hands in his pockets

"No, I look terrible," she said as he walked over to her

"You could never look more beautiful then you do right now."

"I've missed you so much Richie," she said staring into his blue eyes

"I've missed you too," he said gently touching her face she swallowed hard as a chill went through her body. Meg had strong feelings for Richie and when he left he's taken a piece of her heart.

"What do you think of the place? It's not as large as I'd dreamed of, but its working."

"I love it," he said kissing her ever so softly. Meg returned the kiss wanting to freeze time. She'd felt so lost these past few weeks and having a familiar face around is something that made her feel so at ease. The last few months had gone by so fast with moving into the studio to dating a new guy to running to Dojo.

"Excuse me, there is a Mr. Landis here to see you?" said her assistant walking in to find them in each others arms.

"Yea, send him in," said Meg walking over behind the desk

"How's my girl?" said a tall handsome guy in a suite walking in with flowers. He walked right over to Meg and kissed her. Meg felt so awkward standing there with two incredible men in the room. She felt overwhelmed with both of them in the room. Even though she had been with Michael she wanted more then anything to leave right then with Richie.

"Thanks Michael they are beautiful. Michael, I want you to meet Richie Ryan. Rich, Michael Landis my boyfriend he works for one of the major publishing companies in the city."

"It's nice to meet you Richie, Meg speaks very highly of you. So you are back from your travels for a few days?"

"Yea, I just got back in town."

"Sweetheart, I have time right now if you want to go grab something to eat," said Michael to Meg

"Michael thanks, but I am up to my head in paper work and I have six more interviews today. I'm sorry."

"No, I totally understand the mind of a genus hard at work. I'll save you something for tonight when do you think that you'll be done."

"I'm not sure I'll call you."

"Try and relax, you look amazing by the way. Richie it's nice meeting you."

Richie stood there looking at Meghan her hair long brown hair and hazel eyes that lit up whatever room she stood in. Even though Richie has just met the guy he hated him and wanted to tell him off. Richie couldn't see anyone being good enough for Meg growing up, but now that she was an adult he had no say it the matter. All he wanted was to make sure that she was safe, happy, and that's exactly what she was.

"Don't give me that look Richie Ryan," said Meg breaking his thoughts and sitting down behind her desk

"Huh?"

"Never mind, you have a place to live?" she asked knowing full well of the answer to the question was no. Sometimes Meg thought that Richie made himself predictable just to irritate her.

"Actually, I was hoping that you might have some ideas," he grinned sheepishly running his hand through his curls.

"Some things never change do they? You can stay with me for now. I'll call some realtors tomorrow and see if we can't find you an apartment," she said trying not to smile at his devious tactics.

"I am planning on being around for awhile. Are you sure that Michael won't mind me there?"

"We aren't living together if that's what you implying. It's hard enough having a relationship without adding my past to it."

"Hey, how about I treat you to dinner tonight?"

"Sounds great I'll see you tonight. Richie?" she said stopping him

"Welcome home," she said kissing him

"Thanks," he said walking out with a mile wide smile on his face.


	2. Comfort

For the rest of the day Richie was the only thing that Meghan could think of. All she wanted to do was leave and go find him. Megs understood how her father felt about Amanda and why it was so hard for him to walk away from her when she showed up. It was like an addiction she couldn't break. It would always be there no matter if it was supposed to be. All she had to do was say yes. The only problem with it this time was there was another man in the picture.

Michael and Megs in the last week hadn't been doing much, but fighting lately about petty things. Meg hated the fact they were fighting so much. They were supposed to leave on trip in a week together to spend sometime away from the stress of the city and work. Meg didn't even feel like going anymore. There was so much to do at the office with the gallery. She wanted to make sure that things were perfect for the first auction they held. Michael though had been hoping to spend some quality alone time with her. Now with Richie back the idea of taking and off and leaving was even less appealing.

The end of the day finally came and Meg drove home to her apartment. She checked her messages. They were mostly from other offices and her father. The last one was about dinner at Joe's with Richie at 7. It was 6:30 at the moment. Andrea changed clothes, brushed out her hair and drove over the bar/club. When she got there she saw the T-bird in the parking lot and walked into the bar.

"Megs!" called Joe waving at her from behind the counter. At one of the tables towards the stage sat her father Duncan and of course Richie. She walked over and gave each of them a kiss on the cheek. It was good to see all three of them together again. Dinner was lively with conversations and then Michael got brought up.

"So have you seen Michael today?" asked Duncan leaning back in his chair sipping on his scotch.

"Yeah he stopped by earlier today. He and Richie met."

"Michael seems like a really nice guy," said Richie

"He's a good guy," said Meg leaving it at that. After they finished eating they continued to talk about the newest and latest in the immortal world. Mac said that he was hoping to find a place to start working on soon. Richie didn't realize that Mac was looking to fix up a place. HE automatically assumed that Mac was moving again.

"You thinking of taking Anne ad settling down?" asked Richie. He hadn't heard the latest on Anne either. He didn't know that Mac and she had broken up. Meg stepped in and changed the subject to something else. She called on Richie to tell about where he went and what he saw.

The evening had come to and end. Richie told Meg that he would take her home. Meg said goodnight to her Dad. While they were alone though Mac had to ask her about how things with Michael were going.

"Meg, how are you?"

"I don't know to be honest. Michael and I are trying to make this work, but the more we do the harder it gets. He wants so much so fast. I don't want to lose everything."

"I know that you and he will work it out. Richie seems to be doing well huh?" he said watching him bring the T-bird around.

"He looks amazingly happy," said Meg as she got in her car

"I love you," he said kissing her on the cheek.

"I love you too," she said as Richie climbed in next to her.

"Night Mac," said Richie

"Rich," he said walking over to his car.

Meg drove Richie back to her apartment. Richie was in awe of the place. It was a penthouse and it was enormous. He was so proud of her and everything that she had accomplished.

"I'm glad your home again," said Meg sitting down on the couch next to him.

"I'm glad to be home. So Michael, he's a business guy. How did you meet?"

"Well, I happened to be at an auction house and he was there looking for some pieces. He started talking to me and we both knew the auctioneer. We spent the rest of the evening talking about his business and my plans for mine. He had some people that he set me up with to go over financial issues. You could say we just clicked on a level. He's a good man Rich."

"I'm glad that you are so happy. Mac seems to be happy as well."

"Actually, they broke up a little while ago. It got complicated and too much risk for her baby. He seems to be doing ok with things though,"

"You, on the other hand?"

Meg didn't realize how much she had avoided talking about her true feelings. Richie would always be there and support her. She didn't want him getting in the middle of her problems.

"Things have been changing. Michael is gone more and is pushing the business into a new direction. He says that changing the outlook would improve business for us. He's always two steps ahead of me. There is something pulling me from him. He's changing and moving in another direction. I just don't know that I can follow him," she said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"If he loves you he's going to respect your decision. Meg, the one difference between us that I love is that you never let anything get in your way of doing what you want. You've always had this loyalty about to for the things around you. You think on your feet and take actions that will benefit everyone, but mostly yourself. Meg you are an incredible women and any man who can see that isn't going to leave you in their dust trail."

"Richie," she said leaning in and kissing him.

"Meg…we shouldn't…" he said pulling away. He looked her in the eye and he saw the pain and the loneliness that she was feeling. He saw the longing to be held and cared for. Michael had taken something from her and he hated it. He knew that if they were to continue in this direction though it would be a mistake that they couldn't take back. He wasn't going to let Meg make that choice.

"I love you Richie," she said looking at him

"I love you, too," he said hugging her

At the end of the evening Meg went to bed and Richie crashed on the couch. Halfway through the night Richie lay awake. He got up and walked into Meg's bedroom and crawled in bed next to her wrapping his arms around her and falling asleep. He knew that this could possibly lead to something dangerous, but he missed her. He'd deal with Michael later if he needed to, but for right now Meg needed him and he was going to be there for her.


End file.
